The Prince and the Servant
by steam-of-ed
Summary: Lyon has to go to the Kingdom of Magnolia to sign a treaty between Lamia and their kingdom. Him and Gray didn't have a happy reunion, until Lyon saw Juvia. Now he believes that there was a good reason to be so close to Gray after all, but when he finds out Juvia's feelings for Gray, Lyon becomes a bit competitive... What would he be willing to do to make Juvia his?
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and the Servant**

_This is just an AU. It's just a sample of what I might do, I probably with continue or not. It depend on if I get good reviews and people who want more of the story. _

_ -Enjoy_

Once upon a time, there was a Prince. He lived in a wealthy and thriving kingdom called, Lamia. The royal family was respected and loved throughout the whole kingdom. They had low taxes and a delightful environment, surrounded by tons of water. The Prince's name was Lyon, Lyon Vastia. Each lady in the kingdom was head over heels for the young Prince. Who wouldn't be? He is rich, a Prince and a smooth talker when he wants to be. It was everything a woman wanted that Kingdom, but no one sparked his interested no matter how hard they tried and followed him.

Lyon took interest in the town's people's needs. He helped them if they needed it and made everyone feel right at home. Being the active Prince he was, Lyon wanted peace and quiet for a change. Every day seemed to be busy and full of the same things. He longed to walk outside the Kingdom, see what was out there, but he had a Kingdom to rule and to take care of. Lyon stood out in the open window, gazing out into the forest of trees that hugged the kingdom to the edge of the water.

"Hmm…" He hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes slightly, taking in the breeze that swept through his white hair. A light snow started to fall, soon covering the tips of the trees and the mountains in the distance. His breath started to show and the goose bumps on his skin started to come up. "I wonder what mother is doing…" He mumbled to himself, flipping his legs over the side of the window and hopping down on to the cold title below his bare feet. He breathed in a sharp breath when the cold sensation touched his warm feet.

"Yuka!" Lyon called in his blue hair, bushy eye browed servant.

Yuka came running in and bowed immediately. "Yes sir?"

"Can you fetch me my shoes? Socks or something. Plus, could you grab my gray cape from the armoire?" Lyon asked, waving his hand in a dismissing manner, wiggling his toes slightly on the title.

Yuka bowed and went to fetch the things Lyon asked for. In a moment Yuka was back by Lyon's side and plopped the shoes in front of him and held out the cape to him. Lyon took it and quickly wrapped it around him, and slipping his feet in the leather boots in front of him. Lyon wiggled a bit and huffed.

"Thank you, that'll be all-. No wait, where is the Queen?" Lyon asked quickly, looking over at his servant.

"She's in the garden, My Lord." Yuka answered.

Lyon rolled his eyes slightly, "In this weather…?" He mumbled to himself, walking past Yuka in a hurry to see his mother. As he walked down the tall rib vaulted hallways, Lyon placed his hands over the tops on tables and rubbed his fingers together. No dust. It was absolutely spotless. Lyon passed a few cleaning maids and nodded his head in approval, "Good jobs ladies, keep up the good work." He complimented and smiled.

The two maids looked at each other and giggled a bit, curtsying past him. He could hear the little things they said about him as they walked away. He simply smiled, cocking a chuckle as he didn't expect anything less from the maids.

The halls were decorated with huge masterpieces that wrapped around the huge walls. The crown molding stretched a crossed the walls. Even statues were coming out of the walls, reaching out to touch you as you walked by them. Lyon's footsteps echoed the huge interior until he stopped, opening two doors to the thriving garden in the back of the palace. He stopped a woman wearing a long blue cape, wrapped around the curves of her dress as she bent down to smell some of the withering roses on the bushes.

"Mother," Lyon came up to her, the breeze waving his hair and cape as he walked, "What are you doing out here? This season isn't really necessary for gardening nor anything in that matter."

The woman smiled, giggling lightly, "You think?"

"I know."

"I was just admiring them before they all say goodbye to the winter. I do as I please, I'm the queen." She stated, leaning up to face her curious faced son, "What's wrong?"

Lyon shook his head, "Nothing Mother. I was just wondering what Father had planned for today."

"Nothing really, he has a meeting up in Magnolia tomorrow, so he would be leaving here in a few." She looked down, back at the withering rose.

"To Magnolia?"

"Yes, a Kingdom in the north," She smiled, "They are signing a treaty between our two Kingdom's. The council is trying to make things friendlier in Friore."

"Treaties won't help."

The Queen looked over at the boy and slightly smiled at him, "It isn't something in our power to say, Lyon. The council rules above all."

"True, but that doesn't mean the other Kingdom's are going to accept."

"Yes, we know that. One day you'll understand once you are King." She patted his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile before walking past him, offering her hand, "Come, let's go see your father before he leaves shall we?"

Lyon took the offer, who could refuse a queen after all? "Alright."

"How did you find me anyways?" The Queen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yuka told me. It's unusual, but he is the only person that seems to know everything."

She smiled, "What a good servant he is."

"Yeah, he's proved his worth."

"Worth?"

Lyon looked at her, "Yeah, he's worth a lot. A servant like that."

"Interesting…" She nodded and looked over at him, "Treat your servants well, Lyon."

"I do."

"Only just, I know you do." She stroked his cheek with her free hand and smiled, "Servants are friends to us, allies."

"Yes, I know mother." Lyon groaned and looked over at her, "You don't have to treat me like a child." He huffed and looked away, walking with her down the echoing hallway. "I think we need a new family picture." Lyon stated, looking at the painted picture of the royal family as they walked by.

"I like that picture though," The Queen mumbled.

"I too small."

"You were a child."

"That's why I want a new one."

"Can't always have what you want, Lyon. Now come dear, your father is waiting." She pulled on his hand, opening the throne room. Lyon looked around, noticing the decorations up for the winter time. Nice light blues and white surrounded the interior of the room.

"Ah, my dear." The king greeted the queen, kissing her forehead gently and looking over at Lyon. "While I am away, Jura will take care of you." He told her, smiling a bit, gesturing the big, muscular, bald man in the back. The man bowed, smiling.

"Wait, I am taking care of mother." Lyon cocked an eyebrow, looking at his father intently.

The King shook his head, "No, my boy you are coming with me, to Magnolia."

Lyon's eyes widened a bit and looked at him, "Really? I've never been outside the Kingdom grounds."

"First time for everything. You are now of age, so you are coming with me to sign the treaty. That is all. Go pack." He patted the boy's cheek and smiled a bit.

Go pack? What does that mean? Lyon never packed for anything before, but as soon as the king was done talking; he leaped up and ran out of the throne room in great haste. A smile was on his face as he opened the door to his chambers.

"Yuka!" he called, walking behind the dressing curtain and putting his clothes on top of it. He walked out with just his pants on and observed his shirts he had.

"Yes, my lord?" Yuka came in, bowing.

"Could you pack me some outfits to take to Magnolia? Plus, pack whatever else I need for travel." Lyon commanded and looked at him, "If you could, thank you…"

Yuka bowed and looked over at him, "What would you like to wear to Magnolia? Royal outfits, my lord?"

Lyon hummed and crossed his arms over his bare chest in thought. "Yeah, some of those… just pack me those actually."

Yuka nodded, "Alright, my lord."

"Oh and Yuka," Lyon added, "Thank you."

Yuka blinked and nodded, holding the clothes in his hands. "You're welcome, my lord."

Lyon nodded and smiled a bit, putting on a shirt from the armoire.

"All set?" The king asked, looking over at Lyon.

Lyon grabbed the saddled as Yuka strapped it down for him, clipping on the extras that Lyon needed on the way. Getting on the high horse, Lyon wiggled a bit until he felt comfortable on top of the saddled.

"My lord, your sword." Yuka held it up to him; as Lyon reached down to grab it.

"Thank you." Lyon nodded, smiling a bit, wrapping it around his waist. "All set, father."

"Good, alright men, let's go." The king declared, having two knights walk in front of him as the horse trotted behind them, with the Prince following. They traveled out of the Kingdom grounds and out into the vast forest. The tall trees towered over them as they were riding through the forest. They road on the edge of the lake; it glistened as the white snow reflected off of it. The Magnolia castle rested upon the tip of the mountain peak, viewing over the lake. It was beautiful to look at from where Lyon could see.

"It's beautiful…" Lyon commented looking up at the snow covered castle above. "Wait, who is the ruler of Magnolia again?"

"The Fullbusters."

Lyon gagged a bit and groaned, "Oh great."

"The Fullbuster family is a big part of Friore. Why don't you like them?" The king asked, glancing back at his son who was scowling.

"Gray is kind of an annoying boy," Lyon added, "Always such a laid back guy. I don't like him."

"Well too bad because they are going to become our allies."

Lyon huffed, sitting up straight, hitting the horse's side to speed up. He was now on the side of his father, "I know that but, I don't have to like them."

"Feel as you want, I still expect best behavior. "

Lyon smirked, looking ahead, "Of course father." Lyon's horse decreased in speed and walked behind the king. "I will be on my best behavior."

"Good, you better be, or I'll make you Gray's servant for a week."

Lyon couldn't handle that threat, "Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Hm… Somehow I seriously doubt that."

"Have a bit more faith in your son, father."

"My son? The sly devil himself?"

"…Now who said I was sly…?" Lyon smirked, chuckling a bit.

"Everyone, especially the town's girls back at home. Which reminds me, we need to find you a suitable mate in the future. You are of age."

Lyon blinked, shaking his head slightly, "We've got plenty of time father. No need to rush."

"You will be King here shortly you know, might as well have an eligible queen on hand."

"I don't think love is really for me."

"Of course it is. You'll see a suitable beautiful princess and you'll sweep her off her feet."

"I can't marry someone I don't want."

"Than force yourself to love her."

Lyon growled a bit, glaring at the back of the King's head, "Is that what happened with you and mom?"

The king's horse stopped suddenly. He turned around to face the prince with a stern expression. "I love your mother and always will. However, you might not be so lucky." The king then turned back around, hitting the horse's side to move once again.

What was that suppose to mean? How wouldn't he be lucky? Love didn't just come to someone. Forcing him to love someone would probably be the death of him. He couldn't bare to think about putting up with someone he hated for the rest of his life. Lyon followed behind his father, brushing his horses main a bit, liking the cold wet snow on his finger tips.

"Welcome to Magnolia." The king said as they walked past the stone gates, blocking off the rest of the world.

Lyon glanced around, eyeing individuals as they looked up at them. They wore nice clothes, fin clothes, meaning about everyone in the kingdom was middle class or more. Guess you can say that the kingdom was thriving in wealth and value, making Magnolia the best in Friore. The building were made out of stone and stood vertical. They were huge in size and belonged to at least a family of four or five.

The horses made their way up the kingdom, to the castle that towered over the city. It was big in size but held only the royal family, which was only two; the king and the prince. They parked their horses on the side of the court yard and stood by the stairs leading up to the castle itself; where they were greeted by a short old man welcoming them to Magnolia.

"Welcome to Magnolia, the king shall be down shortly as soon as he has word of your arrival." The man said, bowing a bit.

"And who might you be?" Lyon asked, crossing his arms around his chest loosely.

"Makarov." He smiled big, "I am someone very important to the king."

"What's your possession then?"

"Now now, you don't need to know that." Makarov waved his hand, "It isn't important to know anyway."

Lyon cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the short man in front of him. Of course Lyon had a right to know, you don't just say no to a prince. "It's important to me."

"If you must know I am King's body guard."

"Body guard?" Lyon blinked confused, "But you are so small."

"Don't take things for granted young Prince."

Lyon's father patted Lyon's shoulder and pointed up ahead to the person walking down from the steps. He had a long black cape, flowing behind him on the steps. A sliver vest covers his chest with a baggy, elegant white long sleeve underneath. His almost skin tight pants were black and his white boots covers his shins. His sword strapped loosely around his waist, having the long metal dangle a bit as he walked down. Behind him was the infamous Gray Fullbuster. Lyon's face was blank, showing no emotion even though he hated Gray he was willing to put his best efforts into making this treaty work between the two kingdoms.

Gray wore a blue vest over his chest with a black long sleeve underneath it. Around his neck, a dark blue cape, not as long as his father's grand one. He had white pants with black boots at the end of them, a sword tightly around his waist.

"King Arthur," Lyon's father greeted bowing a bit, Lyon did the same, eyeing Gray as he did. Gray eyed Lyon back; a slight glare was given back, making Lyon smirk.

King Arthur nodded and smiled, "Please, we are both King's here. No need to bow."

"It seems your kingdom is flourishing. You are doing quite well, Arthur."

"Thank you, I am trying to treat the people fairly. I think it's paying off really well."

Gray chuckled lightly under his breath and eyed his father, "So far."

"Gray, I'd mind you to respect me in front of another Kingdom." His father growled a bit.

Lyon smirked, looking over his own father who raised his eyebrows at Lyon. Lyon chuckled lightly and looked away, making his father elbow Lyon's side. Lyon jolted sideways a bit from the blow and rubbed his side.

"How about we go inside and I can have Gray show Lyon around the castle?" Arthur suggested, walking along side of Lyon's father up the stairs, leaving the prince's by themselves alone in the court yard.

Gray crossed his arms and looked over Lyon, "You can show yourself around."

"Oh, now is that how you treat your friends?"

"We aren't friends."

Lyon acted hurt, "Ouch."

Gray glared out of the corner of his eye and waved his hand dismissing him, "Do what you want or what you will. I don't care." Those were sounded like a knife jetting its way towards Lyon.

Lyon dodged and glared back, "That's not very King like."

Gray sighed, "C'mon we never got along anyway."

"Doesn't mean we can't try."

"You don't mean that, Lyon."

"I don't but I'd like to seem like the better person here." He smirked and started to walk away, "Well if you aren't going to show me around I might as well get started by myself then," He waved his hand, "Goodbye Gray."

"Hey wait."

"Hm?" Lyon turned his head to look at the black haired prince.

"Well at least let me come with you. It'll make me seem like I am doing something." Gray suggested and walked in front of him, "I can't seem worthless to my father. I don't have to like you but I at least have to look like I do."

Lyon smiled and shook his head. "You are kind of a royal pain, you know that?"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"I'm still surprised you have your clothes on."

Gray bit his lip and looked away, "Sh-Shut up."

"Oh~, don't get so flustered."

"Gosh, you are such a-."

"A what?" Lyon smirked, flicking the back of Gray's head, "Don't be mean."

"I can do as I please."

"Oh, can you?" Lyon cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes I can, this is my kingdom I do as I please."

Lyon rolled his eyes slightly and followed behind Gray. "Can we switch places? The back of your head is pissing me off…"

Gray stopped and turned, "Good."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Around the castle is that's okay."

Lyon tapped his hand against his thigh, "Can you show me the castle's garden? I want to compare it to my mothers."

Gray chuckled, "Sure, but it's nothing compared to what it is in spring time."

"I don't care, show me."

"Alright, alright." Gray huffed and headed down the hallway to the gardens.

The hallways were cleaned, white tile, gray stones ribbed vaults. The walls weren't decorated entirely like the Palace in Lamia. There were a few decorative paintings and columns, but that's it. Very plain, but simple and beautiful all at the same time.

"Here." Gray gestured to the door to the garden and opened it. "I don't dare to go in."

"…Why not?"

"The girl who takes care of the gardens is crazy." Gray scratched his cheek and looked away, a blush slightly a crossed his pale cheeks.

Lyon noticed his actions and proceeded into the flourishing garden, lightly covered in fluffy snow. A smiled appeared on his face. This was quite a beautiful garden compared to his mothers. He wondered who and how they took care of this place. Whoever they were did a fantastic job, and Lyon was very impressed.

A light, soft hum came from in front of him. He looked up and saw a blue haired woman in the distance, brushing the snow off some rose bushes. Lyon's eyes widened when she turned and he could see her beautiful face. The snowflakes kissed her cheek as they melted on her warm skin. Lyon's chest leaped and he could feel his heart racing, he couldn't control what he was feeling as he gazed at her. That blue haired beauty stole his heart right then and there. He never believed in love and first sight until now.

She looked up and saw him, blinking a bit, "Hello? Excuse me I don't think you should be in here, sir." She put her hand behind her back and looked at him. He voice elegant and calming, a bit deep in tone for a woman, "Sir?"

Lyon came toward her, clearing his throat before he spoke, "I'm Prince Lyon, me and my father, and King Badly are here to sign the treaty to this kingdom and ours."Lyon bowed and smiled at her, grabbing her hand, "What is your name, my lady?" He asked, kissing her hand gently before she snatched it away slowly.

"Juvia," She said softly, blushing slightly at his actions to her, "Why is Lyon in the gardens?"

"My mother likes flowers and pretty things… She takes care of our Palaces gardens. I've grown to them."

"Lyon shouldn't be in here, it's cold and the flowers aren't even in bloom yet." Juvia stated, trying to get rid of him.

Lyon looked at her and loved those thick long eyelashes framing those beautiful blue orbs, "Well, I still like to see how big this garden is. It's nice and would look beautiful in the spring time. I should come back then and see it in all its glory…"

"The garden is quite a sight in the Spring time.." Juvia said, looking around, imagining all the flowers in bloom, flower petals on the floor and whisking in the wind, "Is Gray with Lyon?"

"Gray is outside, he didn't want to come in." Lyon shrugged, "I don't see why. I mean you are a beauty."

A blush crossed Juvia's cheek and she held her cheek in her palm, "L-Lyon is a sweetheart. Juvia thanks Lyon. So Gray is outside the door?" Juvia asked, setting down her brush and walking to the door.

"Uh yeah.." Lyon cocked an eyebrow and followed behind her.

Once she saw the tipd of Gray's black hair, she gasped and ran to him, grasping his arm, "Graaayyyy~"

"Ah!" Gray yelped and blushed slightly, "J-Juvia don't!"

Lyon looked over, glaring a bit. This was not okay with him, every fiber in his being hated Gray after that. He couldn't live with this.

"But Graaay~."

"Juvia stop."

Lyon's eyes narrowed a smirk on his face. _**'It's on Gray..'**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, now meeting is in session. We welcome the Lamia Kingdom, the Heartifilia Family, and Pegasus Kingsom." Arthur said, standing at the end of the long table that stretched through the conference room. Lyon sat across from Gray who was at the end by his father; the Heartifilia family next to him and the Pegasus king by Lyon.

Hibiki kept playing with his hair, smiling as he did so, making Gray annoyed by how the maids behind him were fainting at the sight. Gray rolled his eyes, making his eyes go back up to his father who was blabbering about something about peace and friendship. Gray chuckle to himself, what a joke this all was to him.

Lyon glanced at the young Prince and eyed him clear fully as Juvia had googoo eyes behind him. A growl lightly came out of Lyon's throat.

"Now, we will have everyone sign the treaty, saying to keep peace between our kingdoms. The signing shall be tomorrow afternoon. Make yourselves comfortable here in Magnolia. Your guest bedrooms have been prepared and feel free to roam the castle and the kingdom for that matter." King Arthur announced, smiling, holing up his hands in welcome to the crowd.

The King from each Kingdom nodded and got up, shaking each other's hands as the three Princes and the Princess stood in the back ground, talking to each other.

"Lovely to see you, Lady Heartifilia." Gray leaned down, kissing the blonde woman's hand. A slight smirk appeared on his face when she giggled lightly.

"As to you Sir Fullbuster." She curtsied and turned to Lyon and did the same, "Prince Vastia."

"My lady," He kissed her other hand and perked up a bit, "How is everything? I heard your father has been collecting spell books lately. Celestial spell books, is that true?" Lyon asked curiously.

Lucy nodded, "But he hasn't been buying them." She spoke softly, "I have been buying them."

Lyon blinked and looked at her, "Really? Interesting."

"You've been buying them?" Gray asked looking at her closely, "Why Lucy?"

"I'm curious about that sort of magic. I know of both of your pasts. Ice magic was it? Whatever happened to that?" Lucy asked, sitting on the chair beside her. Lyon and Gray took a seat as well, both with guilty expressions.

"Well that's a long story where I don't wish to remember," Gray admitted, holding his own hands in his lap.

"Me either." Lyon leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Well, no matter, nothing you two could say will have me change my mind about magic," Lucy said, stubbornly, "Why is magic labeled dangerous anyways? It's not like I am going to go out and kill people. I am doing it to help them."

Lyon nodded, "I can understand that, it's hard to do a lot of things without magic. I still use mine sometimes to be honest."

"Lyon!" Gray snapped at him.

Lyon blinked and shrugged his shoulders in defense, "I can do what I want, and it's my magic."

"I still use my archive." A voice came from behind the Princes. They looked up, seeing Hibiki pull up a chair and sit across from them with Princess Lucy. "I use it to track down thieves in my Kingdom."

"Isn't there suppose to be three of you? Where's Ren and Eve?" Lucy asked him, looking around for those two boys.

"In Pegasus… They are coming tomorrow to sign the treaty I came with Ichiya by myself."

"I still have a question about that," Gray looked over at Hibiki, "If Ichiya is the King, then why are you the three the Princes if you aren't related to him?"

"As young boys, Ichiya found us, took care of us as his own and being the King and all he declared us the Princes." Hibiki shrugged.

"I could've told you that." Lyon smirked a bit, keeping his head down, listening to them talk.

"How?" Gray growled, hating how calm and collective Lyon was.

His smirked more and glanced over at Gray, "Ren and Sherry, a maid in my Kingdom, are in _love_." Lyon chuckled to him. A smile cocked on Hibiki's face as well.

"Yes, they are. I remember when we visited Lamia many months ago." Hibiki chuckled and looked over at Lyon, "It was quite a sight."

"Yes, yes it was. I was thankful that she finally chose someone else besides me for a change. It was really annoying."

"That's a little mean don't you think?" Lucy asked.

Lyon shrugged and huffed, "I didn't like her. It was annoying being loved by someone you didn't love back."

"Tell me about it." Gray mumbled, looking over at Juvia of the corner of his eye.

Lyon noticed Gray's words and looked over at the blue beauty serving the guests along with the rest of the maids. She noticed his glance and blushed a bit by how much affection was in his glance. She put her hair behind her ear and looked away, making Lyon smile a bit.

"If you don't like her…Than can I have a shot with her?" Lyon asked Gray still looking at Juvia.

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up at the other, "No you cannot!"

Lyon's eyes snapped back at Gray's eyes light blue. "Why?"

"Because she is my servant not yours. I say no." Gray stated and a stern expression played out on his face as his finger clenched together. He did not look happy one bit about the situation. Gray did a whole 180.

"But you said that you didn't like her."

"I am not going to let a damaged baboon like you take what's rightful mine." Gray growled.

"Oh~? What's yours?" Lyon smirked, "Last time I checked you had nothing to give her."

Gray fell silent and eyed Lyon carefully. "Like I said I am taking what is rightfully mine."

"What are you two fighting about?" Lucy asked, noticing the glares that were thrown back and forth from the Princes, "Is it about that Blue haired gardener?"

Gray huffed and looked over at Lucy, "It isn't something you're pretty little head should be worrying about Princess."

Those words made Lucy blush a bit, "I'm just curious."

"Yes it is." Lyon answered her previous question.

"Why? Do you have an interest in her?" Lucy asked, smiling a bit.

"He doesn't, but I surely do." Lyon admitted, looking over at the blue beauty once more.

"Aww," Lucy smiled big, "Then why is Gray getting all upset about it?"

Gray crossed her arms and turned away, "Ugh, just leave it alone you two." With that, the young prince stood up making his way out of the room, leaving the rest of the royal teens by themselves.

"What's his problem?" Hibiki asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He's just being the child he is." Lyon answered.

"I think you should go for it," Lucy said to Lyon, looking over at the blue haired woman, "She's really pretty."

"I know… Such a pretty face." Lyon smiled and looked at over at her also, "But there is a problem."

"What?"

"She head of heels for Gray…" He looked at Lucy.

Lucy blinked and bit her lip, "That's a problem indeed. Maybe you could change her mind?"

Lyon shrugged, "I hope so. Even if it doesn't change I won't stop trying to be with her."

"That's really cute…" Lucy said impressed by it.

Hibiki just smiled, "I taught him that."

Lyon shook his head, chuckling a bit, "Don't take credit for things that you didn't do."

Hibiki smiled, "Of course, my apologies. Now Lady Lucy," He grabbed her hand, "May I have you attention please my lady?" He stood up and started taking her away. With a little wave goodbye to Lyon Hibiki and Lucy disappeared into the crowd of people feasting.

Lyon leaned back and leaned his head over to gaze at the blue haired beauty. Juvia caught his eye and looked at him. A smile appeared on his lips as she came up to him.

"Juvia is wondering why you are staring at her so much." Juvia asked, putting her hand behind her back, looking down at him innocently.

"Why can't I? You are beaufitul." He complimented, smirking up at her.

Juvia cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "Juvia thanks you. What was your name again?"

"Lyon, my lady." He stood up and bowed a bit, "And yours is Juvia correct? What a lovely name I might add. Goes well with such an elegant face of yours." His finger brushed her warm cheek lightly. "Can I admit something to you?" He asked quietly as she became flustered and nodded, "I really like you, and I know we haven't known each other for long, but I'd like to change that…"

Juvia blushed brightly, uncomfortable with the fact he was so close to her. His lips could brush hers if he wanted them to, just too close for her liking. "O-Oh really?"

"Yes really." Lyon stated getting a bit closer.

Juvia scooted back a bit and blushed, "L-Lyon should not be doing this in public with Juvia."

"Well then follow me." He smirked, slowly tangling his fingers with hers.

"But-."

"That's an order." He teased, leading her out into the hallway, pulling on her waist as he closed the door behind him.

"J-Juvia has duties sir!" Juvia pouted, her hands on his chest as he pulled her to the side.

Lyon blushed and looked at her, "Not right now… Why are you trying so hard to get away from me? You haven't givien me a chance.."

"J-Juvia doesn't know Lyon that well."

"Then let's get to know each other." He smiled and faced her a bit, "Tell me about yourself Juvia."

"J-Juvia isn't comfortable with this Lyon." She admitted, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He granted her wish and frowned a bit, making her feel bad. "Juvia is sorry… Juvia's heart belongs somewhere else."

"…Gray..?" He asked, disappointed, "He told me he doesn't like you."

Juvia's face fell, "That is a horrible thing to say to a woman in love, Lyon…"

Lyon bit his lip and huffed, "I am sorry, that was terrible to say but it is the truth Juvia. I've known Gray for a long time and-."

"Doesn't mean Lyon knows everything about him. Lyon hasn't had contact with him over several years. Lyon doesn't know Gray as well as Juvia does. Juvia loves Gray, Lyon shouldn't just try to change her mind so quickly. Juvia doesn't even know Lyon!" Juvia raised her voice a bit and had Lyon in a fluster.

"J-Juvia. I am sorry I shouldn't have been so bold." He admitted, scratching his cheek, "Please can we start over?"

Juvia sighed and nodded, "Alright, Lyon can try again…"

He cleared his throat and offered out his hand, "I am Lyon Vastia."

Juvia smiled and shook his hand lightly, "Juvia is pleased to make Lyon's acquaintance..."

"Lyon is very pleased to make Juvia's acquaintance." He teased, kissing her hand. "Now how about we go talk somewhere…?"

"Oh, Juvia is supposed to show Lyon his room."

"Let's go there!" He offered, smiling, "Show me."

Juvia nodded and lead him down the hallways towards the guest bed rooms and sections. She opened one door on the right revealing two more doors inside that room. She opened the right one which led into a beautiful king sized suite.

"Here, this is the Prince suite and the next room is Lyon's dads." She said, smiling, "The maids put a lot of effort into these rooms, treat it nicely."

"Well of course I will, don't take me for a terrible Prince." Lyon chuckled, sitting down on the huge bed. He sunk down in the bedding sheets and bounced a bit. "Wow, nicely bedded." He complimented, bouncing more. "This is really fluffy." He stood up and stepped back a bit, jumping onto the bed. He sunk deep into the bedding and his chuckling was muffling.

Juvia giggled and sat on the edge of the bed, surprised by how her bum sank into it. "It is a bit much."

Lyon squirmed off the bed and set down the sword of his side on the chair beside him. "Yeah it's nice I like it." He smiled and jumped backwards, his head landing by her side. Lyon looked up at the blue haired beauty and gave her a charming smile, admiring her features. "Hello."

"H-Hi…" She smiled and gave him a little wave.

Lyon smiled, turned over crawling to sit by her. "Are you sure you are okay being in here with a Prince?"

"Juvia thinks so, especially if Lyon says its okay."

"It's more than okay with me. How long have you worked here?"

"Juvia has been here for about 7 years."

"That is a very long time…" His eyebrows rose, impressed.

Juvia nodded, playing with the tips of her hair. "Juvia likes it here. Juvia use to work for the Phantom Kingdom a long time ago."

"Whoa really?"

"Y-Yeah. But Magnolia and Phantom went to war, taking Juvia and Gajeel as prisoners. Juvia came to realize that what she did was wrong and became part of the Royal servants here in Magnolia. Gajeel got a job as the top blacksmith in the land. Gajeel has made every sword and armor that the knights of Magnolia have used."

Lyon stared at her. He was very impressed with everything. She had an interesting back story and he was soaked into it. "Wow… Well that's amazing."

Juvia blushed a bit, "Well, Juvia is now realizing all the bad things Phantom did to Magnolia. She feels terrible about everything but yet they showed her kindness and gave her a job here in the castle."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He mumbled, laying back down, staring at the ceiling.

Juvia blushed and looked at Lyon and he stroked the sheets where he laid. She smiled a bit at his actions and giggled a bit, "Everyone does…"

Lyon smiled and leaned back up and placed a small, soft kiss on her warm cheek. Juvia blushed brightly and looked at him, surprised. Lyon chuckled and nuzzled his nose to her cheek, "It's a friendly gesture. I'm sorry to startle you."

"No, no, Juvia is fine…" She said, smiling, blushing a bit, "It tickles a bit."

Lyon smiled and looked at her, "Can I escort you home? I assume you don't live in the castle."

"I live a few houses away from the tavern." Juvia said, standing up, "Juvia can walk home by herself, Lyon."

"No, let me take you I insist!" He smiled big and offered his hand to her, "Please? It'll be an honor walking the prettiest girl in Magnolia home."

Juvia bit her lip and nodded, "Alright then…" She took his hand and as soon as she did he kissed the back of it, swinging their hands a bit before they exited the castle without a trace.

Lyon swung their arms a bit, and smiled happily. He was in a leap of happiness just being close to her. Lyon never felt like this. The great joy of being bliss, and the butterflies in his stomach were making him want to dance in happiness.

"Lyon is very… Flamboyant…" Juvia noticed, giggling a bit.

Lyon noticed his actions and looked away a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm in bliss. You are just really pretty my lady…"

Juvia blushed and looked away, "Th-Thank you…"

"Welcome, my lady."

They arrived at her little house. It was small and cozy, a nice stoned exterior and light blue interior on the walls inside. It was small and cramped, but perfect for a one person home. Lyon made his way in as she opened the door. He looked around the house noticing how clean and tidy it was. She had a ton of books on the shelves and fresh laundry hanging out the top window. The stairs to her bed room were old and weak looking, making the sheets and blankets on the couch look like where she slept.

"I could fix your stairs…" Lyon said, stepping on the first step, bouncing a bit on it checking how weak it was. He could hear cracking as he bounced.

"How? The stairs have been like for months. Juvia has no money to fix them… Juvia doesn't mind sleeping on the couch." She gave a reassuring smiled and sat down, watching him bounce on the weak wood.

"With magic." Lyon said, lifted up his hand to show her the frosted air around it, "I can use it."

Juvia blinked and stood up, "Where did Lyon learn that?"

"Gray and I were taught to use magic years ago…" He admitted placed his hand around the rim of the stairs and the steps hardened them with the cold ice that followed his touch. "Don't worry, they won't break nor melt. It's special kind of ice that'll last unless I die, or I'm on my death bed."

"Juvia is amazed…" She smiled a bit and watched him, "Does Lyon know any water magic users?"

Lyon shook his head, "I have yet to meet one of such power." He said, looking up at her. "Do you know any my lady?"

"Lyon is looking at one."

Lyon's face went in shock and he stood up, looking at her closely with his teal eyes. "Really? Show me?"

Juvia took his hand, "Stab Juvia."

Lyon shook his head and was quite shocked by her sudden asking, "I will not. I would kill you. I cannot kill such a beautiful lady."

"Juvia will not be harmed; he body is made out of water. Completely out of water."

Lyon bit his lip, forming a sharp iced point on the end of finger, slowly making its way to the side of her stomach. It slipped right through, and the wetness from her body covered that finger. He quickly pulled it away and did it again, still surprised by the same result. "That is spectacular… You are immune to swords and throwing knives. That is really impressive." He smiled big and looked at her.

She nodded and looked up at him, "Juvia cannot be harmed physically… But mentally Juvia can be harmed."

"Hm… Has any harm hurt the pretty little head?" He asked as he placed his soft lips upon her forehead, cupping her face in his hands.

Juvia blushed brightly and stuttered, "N-No… Juvia is fine…"

"Good… I want you happy." Lyon smiled and slanted her head upwards so she could see him. "I hope you sleep well tonight… With that I take my leave. Goodnight my lady." Lyon kissed her hand and bowed, making his way to the door. He opened it and waved goodbye to her before he closed the door behind him.

Juvia blushed and smiled, twirling her hair on her delicate finger tips. A pure bliss filled her stomach and she made her way up the stairs after all these months of sleeping on the couch. Juvia sat on her bed and started to make it, smiling as she did. Juvia's eyes were caught by the window, viewing the outside world. She crawled to it and smiled when she saw that white haired Prince walking up to the castle with some guards by his side. His cape flowed in the breeze and it made him look really dreamy as he walked away. Juvia grabbed her toy doll and held it tight to her chest.

"Juvia's feelings are confusing to her right now.." She said to herself, huffing with a slight blush on her cheeks.


End file.
